


SepticEgos Oneshots

by QueenDominion



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDominion/pseuds/QueenDominion
Summary: A Book of oneshots with the SepticEgos and the reader! :3





	1. Introduction!

Howdy y’all, before we begin I would just like to say:  
I am new to AO3-  
So sorry if some things seem weirdly done, I am just fucking my way through this.  
Anyway, this is a book for a bunch of Oneshots I made that are SepticEgos x readers, but if y’all wanna request go right ahead!

Here are the egos I’ll do:

Angus The Survival Hunter  
Antisepticeye  
Dr. Schneeplestein  
Chase Brody  
Marvin The Magnificent  
JackieBoy Man  
Jacques Septique  
Shawn Flynn  
Jameson Jackson  
Bloopers  
Jacksepticeye (Yeah I’ll go ahead and include him-)

I’m ok with most sensitive topics and don’t be shy! Don’t worry if you feel like your request is “too specific” either! I actually like those types! :3

Well that’s it! Cya in the next chapter! :3

-Domi


	2. Slippers (Angus The Survival Hunter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |Angus The Survival Hunter x Reader|  
“He’s a big boy-“

You huffed as you desperately tried to wrap the remaining bag up securely.

“Darn thing, should’ve just put it in another bag..” You mumbled as you pushed your foot down on it, glaring at the brown bag. Before you could kick at it again, the familiar roar of a truck engine broke your concentration from it. You looked up and spotted Angus’ black truck speeding down your long, dirt driveway before making a stop a few feet in front of you. You watched the Hunter step out from the drivers seat and smiled at him,

”Good morning, Angus! Ya finally got here I see, I was beginning to think you forgot.” He laughed at you,

”Ain’t my fault that traffic was bad.” He replied to you, a smile on his face as he helped place your bags in the truck. You rolled your eyes at him as you finally managed to zip up the last bag and throw it in the truck.

“Ya say your dog is coming along right? Where is the little fluff ball?” Angus questioned you as he looked around, his hands on his hips. You let out a little chuckle, oh how naive he truly was.. You whistled for your dog over and opened the passenger seat,

”Slippers! Come here boy! Get in the car!” You shouted happily. There was a few moments of silence before thumping footsteps could be heard. Before long, a large mass of fluff zoomed past both you and the confused Australian as it entered the truck. Angus blinked a few times before finally looking into the truck, but when he did he was like a fish out of water. But you couldn’t blame him,

In his truck sat a massive Tibetan Mastiff, panting happily as he lightly wagged his tail.

“I spoke too soon... You’re certainly a big boy.. I’m not even sure if we can all fit!” Angus proclaimed before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, a small smile in his face. You shook your head and laughed at him, punching his shoulder lightly,

”Oh come on Angus, I thought you could take in anything?” He snapped his head toward you,

”I can, I just didn’t expect your dog to be so huge mate.” The hunter mumbled as he glanced back at the dog,

”Ya named him slippers? Ironic name... But I can see why, he looks pretty fluffy.” He added with a lighthearted laugh. You shook your head at him,

”Alright Alright, you can get to know him better when we are on the road, we should’ve already been off by now!” You finally said, despite hating to put a rain check on Slippers and Angus bonding. 

You watched him nod at you before hopping into the drivers seat with you trying to fit yourself in the passengers seat. Though it took a few minutes, you finally managed to place yourself in the passenger seat, with Slippers barely managed to fit in the back seat that was slightly used for storage. You heard Angus make a small note to clean it up back there for the dog and smiled to yourself.

”He really is already getting attached isn’t he?” You thought to yourself.  
Well luckily for Angus, Slippers is a monster hunting dog as well, and hopefully you can bring him on more hunting trips like this.


	3. Trickshot (Chase Brody x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |Chase Brody x Reader|  
“If I make this shot, you have to go on a date with me.”

"Dude, betcha I can make this shot!" You looked up from your phone and directly at Chase, who was giving you a bright, yet determined smile. You glanced at the basket he was referencing and let out a sigh,

"Chase... I don't think you can make that, it is too far and today just hasn't been your day." You explained to your friend. Chase simply gave you a pout and looked contemplated for a moment. You went back to your phone until Chase interrupted again,

"How about we make a deal?" He offered. You, finally having your interest piqued, looked up at him with a confused smile and a raised eyebrow,

"Oh?"

"What would you want if I don't make the shot?" He asked you with a determined glint in his blue eyes. You placed down your phone and thought for a moment. You haven't really wanted anything until an idea struck you,

"How about if you can't make it, then you have to make a pole dancing video and send it to Henrik?" You said with a smirk. You knew Chase would probably get a lecture from Henrik and he absolutely hated those. He looked taken aback, but none the less nodded,

"Alright bro, but if I make the shot..." The YouTuber trailed off for a moment and thought about what he wanted. You sat there, waiting patiently for what he wanted. Knowing Chase, he probably would have you do a bunch of insane trickshots.. However, Chase knew what he wanted,

"If I make the shot you HAVE to go on a date with me!"

"Deal- Wait what?" You cut yourself and stared at him in shock, a small blush dusting your cheeks. Chase gave you a playful smirk,

"You have to go on a date with me." He affirmed. You simply continued to stare at him, was he joking? He had to be, either that or he knows he won't make the shot. After a moment, you finally let out a breath,

"Fine... Go for it, Playboy." You said as you watched him intently. Chase nodded and turned his attention back to the basket, which was all the way across the room and at an odd angle. He looked cute with his tongue poked out and a focused gaze. After a few moments, he tossed the Teabag. You watched it fly into the air...

And straight into the waist basket.

Chase cheered loudly and dabbed, completely ignoring your shocked gaze. How did that make it?! After his victory Chase turned to you with a bright smile,

"Now how bout that date, babe?"


End file.
